


Reunion Morning

by LNZetsumei



Series: FF7 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy 7, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, reguri, tag coming later bc i'm sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “Sith!” Chase exclaimed, bright eyed as he lunged at the summoned creature’s soft fur and the summon resigned into being the child’s companion once again who seems to have an affinity to lunge and latch onto anyone or anything he finds friendly or know.Leaf laughed at her summon who was giving her the ‘why’ look. “Play with Chase for a bit.”
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: FF7 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reunion Morning

“So.” Green starts, his back pressed flat against the wall, his vision is blocked by Red’s bare chest in front of him. “Red it echoes in here.” He tries, blaming the pinkness of his cheek on the hot water they are standing under instead of Red’s close proximity and… bareness.

It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve seen each other naked, but when Red suddenly takes the lead on it with that look of lust in those crimson mako infused eyes, Green couldn’t help but to feel timid. There was certain tenderness to Red’s touch despite his rough handling, like the beads of water that explored every part of his body and Green leans into it.

X

“Papa did you hurt yourself?” Chase asks, his charcoal hues looking up at the red spots on Green’s neck where the collar of his T-shirt couldn’t quite cover. “Papa is clumsier than dad. Dad had scratch marks on his back because he tries to pick up a stray cat.” He adds and Green feels the need to maybe smack Red on the head for biting so close to his neck. Green often wear minimum clothing because its much easier to move in and fight should the need arise, though he probably should find a new fashion since Red keeps biting him where it would show the most, not that he disliked it or anything like that, Red being Red is the norm for everyone. So they’d tease him more than they would tease Green.

Although their sex life is nobody else’s business really.

“Papa?”

“Hm? Oh. Its nothing, don’t worry about it. Where’s dad?”

“Dad’s in the garage, he said he’s going to aunt Leaf’s place, papa can I go too?”

“If you want, sure but ask dad first.”

Chase puffed his cheeks. “Dad already told me to ask Papa…”

“All right, all right.” Green ruffled the child’s hair. “Tell dad you’re allowed to go, ok? Papa’s making food for our outing. Be back in time.”

“Aye aye!”

* * *

Hand on her hip, Leaf watches as Red pushed his motorbike into her garage also doubled as her workshop. She’d remind him on his monthly maintenance of the bike if she hadn’t done that a million times already and Red constantly forgot about it.

Chase hopped out of their mini truck and makes a sprint toward Leaf.

“Aunt Leaf!”

Leaf knelt down and catches the child in a hug, ruffling his hair. “Good morning Chase! My lovely nephew is lively as usual I see!”

Chase eagerly nods, radiantly beaming like the walking sunshine that he is. “We’re going on a picnic today!”

“Oh? Where to?

“Sincerity forest!” Chase replied and Leaf tries not to let her smile falter but she knew Red had caught onto it due to the slight shift of Red’s right leg as if he was about to walk to them but decides against it.

“That sounds fun! I’m just going to check Red’s motorbike to see what I should do yeah? Don’t wanna keep you two waiting!” Leaf stood up and whistled, a ball of blue gas appeared beside her and solidified into a feline, it has white fur in a tuxedo pattern, its stomach and chest has black fur and it is wearing a silver crown on top of its head as well as a white cape behind it.

It stood at the height of Red’s knees. “My lady Leaf, you summoned?”

“Sith!” Chase exclaimed, bright eyed as he lunged at the summoned creature’s soft fur and the summon resigned into being the child’s companion once again who seems to have an affinity to lunge and latch onto anyone or anything he finds friendly or know.

Leaf laughed at her summon who was giving her the ‘why’ look. “Play with Chase for a bit.”

With that said, she walks over to Red, taps on his shoulder and they stepped further from Chase and Sith. “Listen, Red. Sincerity forest isn’t very safe right now. I’ve hired some mercenaries to investigate some missing people that were last seen there but they haven’t come back yet. Find someplace else, okay?”

“Missing people?”

“Yeah, I’m still investigating. I don’t want to blow this out of proportion if its simply some kind of prank, Still, I don’t think you guys should go there.”

Red automatically shifts his gaze at Chase who is still playing with Sith upon hearing Leaf’s warning, he nods. The whole thing does sound suspicious and if he knows that the ‘out of proportion’ was for Green, they know just how protective he is sometimes.

“Thanks.” Leaf patted her little brother’s shoulder. “All right now lets see what damage you’ve done to this poor bike. Seriously, once a month is already a standard check up date!”


End file.
